The Cannon Fire Sonata
by Kabuki Dreams
Summary: Jack sinks the Dauntless. An experiment in writing lyrically [read as: slightly purple prose] in present tense.


_A/N: This is rather unrealistic, I know. Jack would probably keep her rather than sink her but, as I said before, it's just an experiment._

**I. Partners meet on the dance floor**

Jack smiles his smile of gold teeth and watches as the other ship draws nearer. His beloved _Pearl _waits silently, guns loaded; a cat ready to pounce on her prey. The _Dauntless _floats, unaware of her silent stalker. There are some advantages of having black sails. He looks up toward the sky. Lady Luck is a stubborn bitch but when she's on your side she's a dangerous enemy. As far as he's concerned, she's taken a liking to him. He feels her presence with him in the wind that whispers through the ship's sails and in the creaking of the hull.

The _Black Pearl_ has been repainted and the figurehead of a lady (he had had this specially made in the image of a whore he'd met in Barbados) mostly coming out of her clothes. A dove flies out of her hands. There is no name on stern or bow. Her crew holds their breath and Jack draws nearer still.

The _Dauntless_ by this time has spotted her, but under this slight fog they suppose she is nothing more then a shape in the night. Closer, closer, closer still until Jack is sure that the _Dauntless_ is quite aware of their presence. She rounds to meet the _Pearl_; sleek and fast though she is, the pirate ship is faster. With no chance to outrun her, the _Dauntless_ has no choice but allow her to approach.

**II. Music is struck up**

Guns are firing warning shots. The crew is waiting to start their bloody waltz. The sharks are drawing near; silent watchers of the dance. Grappling hooks at the ready, the pirates tense. Pistols loaded, swords are sharpened; Maestro Norrington starts the music. Cannon fire whips past the _Pearl_. The metallic whispers of drawn cutlasses chorus as ships draw ever nearer.

Rattling chain shots rip a hole in one of the_ Dauntless's_ sails; another shot has obliterated the dove from the figurehead's hands on the _Pearl. _Jack isn't worried. He knows how this piece is played; he's done it many times before. James is waiting, waiting, waiting. Jack will lead this dance tonight. They are so close now that Jack can see James's face. James glares at Jack who just smirks back. The night is young; they have hours to continue the dance.

**III. Partners bow and the dance commences**

A bit of damage is done to each ship but that is not what this dance is about. Pirates swing over to the _Dauntless_ and land on the deck. Metal on metal rings as the tempo quickens. Elegant parries and lunges are performed by naval officers; they've been taught the proper way to dace. The pirates just start their own black jig with axes, knives, cleavers, pistols, rapiers, cutlasses, swords; any weapon they can get their hands on.

Appearance is everything and with flaming beards and bashing drums the pirates' partners are quite intimidated. Alas, they have no choice: the music's started and the show must go on. Jack meets Norrington with a knife between his teeth rather than a rose. Norrington and Sparrow stare each other down.

The music is in full swing now; Jack is leading as Norrington is pushed back and steps forward occasionally when weakness is spotted. Bleak looks are shared and not a word is spoken as James nears the port side of his ship, he will soon be teetering dangerously on the edge. Soon enough, the officers have surrendered; weapons are surrendered at their feet and spoils are looted. The ship is sunken. James is put ashore on a life boat. Some of his crew joins with Jack because it's better that than being dead.

**IV. Partners bow once more and leave the floor**

Jack sails away; blood still pumping with an adrenaline rush keeps time in his head as he replays the encounter. The _Pearl_, silent as a ghost, drifts back into night's silence, her hunger satiated. She's had her fill. What's left of the _Dauntless_ sinks into the cool, black depths of the sea. The dance is done.


End file.
